criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Amidst the Night: What Breaks Me Down
10:25, Jones’ residence (Jones is seen in his bed sleeping normally. However, he is actually sweating while trying to sleep, with King Platinum helping him close his eyes. Jones then starts having flashbacks from his past encounters with ROZETTA. One of them shows ROZETTA torturing him in her stopped time with Eyes of Heaven. Another one shows ROZETTA throwing countless knives against Jones before snapping her fingers to resume time. The next one shows Jones getting caught in a Stand rush between King Platinum and Eyes of Heaven while ROZETTA watches in enjoyment. As more flashbacks of ROZETTA appear in Jones’ mind, he finds himself in the same road where ROZETTA tried to finish him off. Eventually, he sees a giant road roller flying down to him) ROZETTA: ROAD ROLLER DA!!! (Jones looks in fear and anger as the road roller gets closer to him, having King Platinum punch it in an effort to stop it) Jones: WHAT THE HELL?! I’M BACK HERE AGAIN?!?! WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THIS PLACE!!! King Platinum: (pummeling the road roller) ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!! (King Platinum continues pummeling the road roller, but his efforts would turn futile when ROZETTA begins to slam the road roller with enough strength to crush both the Stand and Jones. In the real world, this nightmare wakes a sweating Jones up, frightened of what he dreamt of. After seeing a flash of ROZETTA being fully obliterated, Jones becomes nauseous and painstakingly gets out of bed before getting his blue slippers) King Platinum: Where are you going? Jones: Eh, I‘m gonna eat something before I sleep... (Jones starts having a vision of ROZETTA as he goes to the kitchen) Jones: What the hell is happening to me? Two hours ago... (Jones is seen on the hills of Grimsborough with Cathy, Gloria, and Rook. Seeing a bodybag, Jones glances back to his friends) Jones: Soon, everything will be gone if I burn this body down, right? Rook: It’s your thing, David. We just want to see you safe... (Jones throws down the bodybag and opens it up, revealing ROZETTA’s corpse. Jones takes out a pack of cigarettes and smokes before throwing one at ROZETTA’s body, completely burning it down into dust) Jones: As long her soul doesn’t step a foot into this realm again, everything would be at peace... Gloria: Thank goodness you were able to revive a relationship again! Literally. Cathy: Good thing my baby’s gonna be in this world in a few hours... It’s unbelievable to see how she’s growing that fast... (Cathy sheds tears of joy in the thought of having her child born. Jones looks at his three friends and has King Platinum, now transforming back to Samuel, comfort Cathy) Samuel: Granddaughter, while I am unable to live to see my great-grandchild, I am hopeful of seeing it in my own eyes. (Cathy and Samuel hug each other while Rook, Jones, and Gloria fawn over the rising moon) Rook: Tomorrow’s gonna be a good day for us, right friends? Gloria: Would count on it. Jones: I’m okay with that... (Jones’ face turns to a worried look. Back to reality, Jones sports the same look as he walks downstairs) FWWOOOP!!! BRRRBBRRRRRR.... PPPP!!! PPPP!!! (Jones’ eyes widen from the shock of hearing what seems to be time stops. Eventually, by the time Jones goes down, he looks at the floor, unsure of what’s going to happen) BOOOM!!! WWWWRRRRRYYYYYYYY!!!!! (Jones becomes frightened of the noise and rushes to the door, unlocking and opening it to see his tree sliced up and damaged) Jones: What the hell? (Jones turns to see a blue silhouette of someone holding a gadget that is emitting smoke. Thinking the person is ROZETTA, Jones rushes at the person with King Platinum on his side) Jones: You think you can get away, you blue-haired...?! Person: David? What are you doing outside at this night? Jones: (stops with his anger completely gone) Huh? Mr. Dorigo? What is with all of that racket this night? Mr. Dorigo: What did you think I was doing? I was trying to get rid of those damn pests in my grass until that wacker went crazy as hell! Tried hitting it and tried whacking it until the blade went flying to your house. Somehow, (points to the tree) it only managed to break that tree you keep having over here. Jones: (sighs) Night, Dorigo... (Jones walks away from the man and goes back to his house. He then comes out wearing his usual wear along with a pair of earmuffs and a bag containing some equipment) Mr. Dorigo: Where are you goin’? Isn’t it a little to late to... Dang, he has those earmuffs on... Well, I better he doesn’t tick off the cats by the morning. (Dorigo goes to Jones’ tree to get the blade. Seeing his neighbor distracted, Jones quickly jumps away from his neighborhood with King Platinum’s legs) Ten minutes later... (In Money Mile, Jones finally jumps down near the docks with a bunch of yachts, boats, and other marine vehicles sitting on the sea. Jones picks a white yacht with a familiar pattern on it. He starts climbing up the steps of the yacht and eventually goes into the control room. King Platinum appears, concerned for his friend) King Platinum: Jones, you have to go home. It’s already late. Jones: King, not now... (Jones goes to the controls and looks at them for a bit) Jones: Eh, I could remember the last time when I went fishing... Guess there has to be a key to start this up... (Jones has King Platinum start up the yacht on the inside before taking the controls. He drives the yacht further to the sea until he spots some large fish with his cybernetic eye, now merged with his damaged eye. With the fish near his boat, Jones comes out of the control room and takes off his backpack before zipping it open, revealing a bunch of equipment inside. Jones takes out his fishing rod and a fishing lure that he attaches to before reeling down the hook and line) Jones: With King Platinum’s precision, there’ll be a high chance that I will catch any fish near a three meter radius... The lure I used is designed to magnetize to any nearby fish depending on the amount of iron inside their bodies. Some small ones are nearby, while the big ones are getting closer any minute now... (Jones waits patiently for the big fish to arrive until he gets a little bored, seeing them seemingly unable to move around at all. Finally, the line starts acting up, indicating that a big fish has caught it. Seeing the large shadow tugging the line, Jones starts reeling it up to reveal a large-mouth bass. King Platinum takes the fish off the hook and gives it to Jones, who muses over his catch) Jones: 20 pounds... would be enough to have dinner for one night... King Platinum: It would be best if you catch some sleep. We don’t want anyone to know about the stolen yacht! Jones: Right. (searches through his backpack) Let me just seal it and we’re done. (Jones gets a large plastic bag and places the bass inside. Jones examines the bass a bit more, seeing it’s silver scales that reflect a purple light. The scales then turn into Berzelium knives, the ones ROZETTA used to attack Jones before. Provoked and frightened again, Jones prepares to attack the bass, only to find out that his own aura is surrounding him. Feeling a bit anxious of the dark environment, Jones slowly goes to the control room) Jones: ROZETTA... What are you doing here? Are you supposed to be dead? King Platinum: Not true. She is dead, Jones. How is she keeping you fussed up at this night? Jones: Really? But wouldn’t it be suspicious if she’s standing right (turns and points to something) HERE?! (Jones points to a shadow resembling ROZETTA on the top of the yacht) King Platinum: There’s no one on the top, David. Now come on, we need to go home. Jones: Whatever... (As Jones tries to walk to the control room, he hears some quick splashing sounds around the yacht. Paranoid of ROZETTA’s appearance, Jones slowly walks to the ridges of the yacht and senses more of the splashes) Jones: (tapping his cybernetic eye) Buddy. We’ve got an enemy here. (The cybernetic eye looks around and scans the whole yacht and the sea around it. Jones waits in a agitated matter until his eye spots a swimming person underwater) Jones: Another enemy, huh? Better know what they’re doing... (The person swims around the yacht until they pop out in scuba diving gear. They see Jones looking at them) Jones: Hey! Who are you?! Show yourself! (The person simply stares at Jones, not bothering to answer his question. Instead, they hold up what seems to be a gun at Jones, provoking him) Jones: So you’re one of ROZETTA’s goons, huh? (jumps off the yacht) King Platinum! Let’s go after that guy! (The person immediately retreats underwater when Jones prepares to lunge at them. Not wanting to let them get away, Jones dives down and gives chase to the diver. The diver throws metal spikes at Jones, but King Platinum blocks them effortlessly while his user continues chasing the diver. Eventually, the diver shoots a grappling hook to the railings of the yacht and pulls themself upwards, only for Jones to boost up and jump high enough to be over the diver, who is now on the yacht) Jones: Take this! King Finger! (King Platinum shoots his fingers at the diver, who blocks the fingers with a hidden blade) Jones: Oh, so you hid some tricks inside your sleeve? Too bad your face will be more in pain than some knives! (King Platinum sends out a barrage of punches at the diver, who quickly deflects them with their blades. The diver tries to slash Jones’ thigh, but King Platinum punches their attacking arm and then chest before pummeling them into submission) King Platinum: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!! (King Platinum sends the diver flying to the middle of the yacht’s opening and control room, smashing them and damaging the yacht. The destructive sound also awakes a few people inside the buildings they’re living in. Jones confronts the injured diver, who struggles to recover from the barrage) Jones: (blunt) Let me be clear... Are you working for a woman named ROZETTA? (The diver panics and holds out their hands while shaking their head, trying to tell Jones something. However, the cop doesn’t buy it and intimidates the diver further by angrily twitching his eye. In Jones’ view, he sees a blue aura surrounding the diver) Jones: Or is it the fact that ROZETTA turned your mind blank?! This damn nightmare must end... (throws a punch at the diver) I’m losing time!!! (As Jones begins to attack the diver once again, King Platinum stops Jones by grabbing his heart and hand) King Platinum: (angry) Oh for god’s sake, Inspector Jones, get your goddamn head back together! I gave you an order, and you’re supposed to follow it! (King Platinum lets go of Jones’ heart, making him cough and sputter while the diver gets up) Diver: Jones... What happened to you? And why are you still here in this night with the Blue Party’s yacht? (The diver takes off their mask, revealing themself to be Martine, now weary and shaken from the punches) Martine: King Platinum... You’ve attacked Jones, didn’t you? King Platinum: I didn’t, Ms. Meunier. If I did, then I wouldn’t be able to live in this realm without him. I tried to protect you, Martine, but Jones is out of his mind way too focused on ROZETTA. When I was punching you, I secretly made a seal in your heart to ensure my master doesn’t succumb to anger or attempts to abuse his power... (Martine recovers while she approaches Jones, who is surprised to see Martine) Martine: (annoyed) David, get up. What is that for? And why did you keep saying ROZETTA when you nearly killed me in a expensive yacht you stole? Jones: Martine, I’m not feeling well right now... (sits down) ROZETTA is gonna kill me soon... (Martine becomes concerned for Jones, but keeps a serious face) Martine: How does ROZETTA have to do with anything? She’s dead. Jones: I know, but... but... seeing her abilities when she reached Heaven, I felt a blue and purple spark bouncing around my brain like I’m gonna die from the shock... “Road Roller”, she said. I can’t bear to see myself like this, Martine. (crying) Wh... Wh... What if someone tries to go after someone like you throwing knives, inverting your chest, and pummeling you at infinite speeds far from light? (Martine and King soften up, feeling sorry for their friend) Martine: Jones, you’re not going to die from ROZETTA. We’ve won the war, so there’s nothing personal to fight with anymore. You see, everybody has nightmares that can be involving someone’s death, but that doesn’t mean you can’t bring it up in real life. I was once afraid of araignées when I was six. That was way before I had a good interest in them. King Platinum: And I had nightmare too of my Donna, but I knew that I cannot fear anything anymore now that I’ve moved on. Jones, it’s not your fault that you acted this way, it would be ROZETTA’s. Had you not defeated her, none of us would exist, including both of us. Martine: You’ve been a good homme, Jones. None of us will ever leave your side even if ROZETTA tries to break you. Jones: (tears on his eyes) Re- Re- Really? (Martine and King smile. Knowing the answer to this question, Jones hugs both of them and looks at the stars, hopeful of a new day tomorrow) Later... (Jones is seen going back to his house with his stuff. After placing down his bag near a coat rack and putting the fish in the freezer, Jones goes upstairs to go back to bed. After undressing himself to his pajamas, Jones begins to sleep while Samuel sleeps on his side) Jones: Bonne nuit, Samurai... Samuel: Goodnight, Jones... (As the two sleep, someone spies on the house and has another person near them, who starts shooting blue flames out of their hands) To be continued... Category:Blog posts